The cure for boredom
by Lukahhhhhhhh
Summary: JohnLock smut, purely PWP.  Just a little smut ficklet I wrote for Ket, Enjoy


**I wrote this for my friend Ket because she's awesome!**

**Warning, there's sex. It's a PWP there is No plot whatsoever XD;  
>And it might be OOC _; <strong>

**Anyways, I haven't had it beta'd so I might have spelling errors, typoes, and grammar mistakes.  
>If you find any, please in form me!<strong>

**And Enjoy the smut!**

* * *

><p>Sherlock sat eyeing John Carefully, being sure to flop as loudly as his squeaking chair would let him every minute or so, trying to gain his attention. John was blatantly ignoring him! How dare he? John was grinning smugly into the paper as Sherlock sighed loudly, 'adjusting' in his chair again.<p>

John couldn't help but chuckle. Sherlock was sulking, like a child, and it was far too amusing to see the brilliant and amazing Sherlock pout like a kid denied candy. 'I'll let him squirm just a little longer…'

He shook the paper, straightening it as he pretended to read the last line in whatever article. At last he folded and set aside the paper, turning to Sherlock with a calm smile, "Oh I'm sorry Sherlock did you want something?"

Sherlock's eyes widened, and John was rather glad there were several feet between them at that moment, if Sherlock were going to ever slap someone, now looked to be the time.

"John, I have been sitting here, clearly nothing to do for 6 minutes and 37 seconds, and you have ignored me to read the paper!" Sherlock threw his arms up in frustration. As John merely blinked, a slow smile growing on his face, "Oh you've been waiting on me?" He asked with feigned naivety.

Now normally John was very attentive to Sherlock, as he was not one to tease or purposefully upset people. But it was nearly irresistible with Sherlock. He could honestly see why Mycroft treated him like a child, he most definitely could act like one.

"Oh, you'll never guess what your brother told me!" He interrupted just as Sherlock opened his mouth to speak again, "He was telling me of how you wanted to be a Pirate as a kid; Isn't that cute?"

Sherlock was glaring at John, waiting to speak. As it seemed John had nothing else to say, he opened his mouth only to be once more interrupted.

"I think you'd make an adorable Pirate, and-" "John I'm bored, let's have sex."

John's playful smile dropped, a soft blush dusting over his face. That hadn't quite been expected, although it made enough sense. When their relationship had first become physical, Sherlock, while unsure at first -having been virgin- had thrown himself into the new feelings with the same energy and excitement he did a serial homicide case.  
>Thus, to put it bluntly, Sherlock was slightly sex addicted.<p>

"I- well uhm.." John wasn't quite prepared to respond to that, and before he got much of a chance to, Sherlock had gotten up, using his long legs to bring him to John quickly, and straddled his lap, kissing him.

He held his face, deepening it as John gladly kissed back, before pulling away with an amused smirk, "This isn't a very conventional place to have sex Sherlock. Get off me so we can get to a bed."

Sherlock in turn, huffed, rolling his eyes with a muttered, "Beds are boring." before getting up and pulling John up and into his bedroom.

As they had walked, Sherlock had unbuttoned most of his own Shirt buttons one handed, pulling the shirt off quickly and pulling at John's impatiently.

John had learned early on, that no matter the fact he topped in the bedroom, Sherlock was pushy, and often got his way.

And one of the things he insisted on, was being the one to undress, or at least partly undress John.

John followed order, as a good soldier should, and pulled his shirt off, grabbing the empty beltloops of Sherlock's pants and pulling. Causing him to stumble closer to John.

Another thing John had learned is despite constantly insisting he be in charge, Sherlock got a thrill for being caught by surprise and overpowered on occasion.

Sherlock's eyes widened as he straightened from his near fall, and John could practically hear his heart flutter as he blushed softly, his pale creamy skin becoming more inviting with each second.

John moved his hand along the edge of his pants, from his beltloops to his button, and popping said button as he arrived.

He pushed Sherlock roughly to the bed just then, watching as the sudden rush of movement caused Sherlock to let out a shaky moan.

He crawled up Sherlock's long body, laying soft kisses along the bare skin he met on his trail up, his fingers working the zipper.

He pushed his pants down just a little before Sherlock shot his hand to his pants, tugging at them in frustration. "John it's been 6 minutes and 49 seconds, why are we still dressed?"

John rolled his eyes as Sherlock spoke, standing up and pulling his own pants off quickly, using his feet to step on and pull his socks off. He reached forward, yanking his dark haired friend's pants down roughly, "Happy?"

He tugged each side, working the dark, pressed jeans down and revealing even more of the creamy pale skin, that teased John with it's mere existence.

Sherlock snorted at John, "You opted to keep your undergarments on, why would I be happy?"

John rolled his eyes again, tugging off his boxers, before crawling back on the bed, pushing his hand against his friend's chest, knocking him back down, as he had decided to sit back up as he complained.

John watched as Sherlock's eyes sparked with trailed his fingers along his sides, smiling at the soft shudders it brought.

Sherlock was ticklish.

When John had first found this out, he had abused it for all it was worth, purposefully finding reasons to poke and prod at Sherlock any chance he got.  
>But now he only used to to get the frustrated needy reactions out of Sherlock.<p>

Like now.

"Jooohhn!" Sherlock was clearly not happy, as almost always.  
>He reached forward, using his long arms to his advantage and wrapping them around the back of John's neck before yanking him down for another kiss.<p>

John leaned to the left, helping Sherlock to flip them, and snogging the frustrating man to abandon.

Before Sherlock, John had always considered himself straight.  
>It hadn't started with physical attraction, or lust. At least not on his part.<br>But it had led there, and John could certainly appreciate the tremendous sex appeal of one Sherlock Holmes.

From the dark curly hair that often ensnared his fingers, the piercing blue gaze that stopped his heart, to the graceful arch of his cheekbones, to the miles of satin skin, begging to be marked.  
>He was built with slim muscles, that much like a ballerina, hid the strength they held.<br>But hold strength they did.

John ran his hands down Sherlock's ticklish sides, feeling the muscles quiver almost in protest.  
>He wrapped his arms around his lower back, forcing him to lean close to John, so he could begin pulling away the only garment left that separated them.<p>

"Sherlock, take off your underpants."

Sherlock snorted, rolling off John and sliding the garments down his long legs, kicking them into the messy recesses of his room.

As Sherlock was doing this, John had gotten up to fetch the tub of Vaseline that he kept in his bag. One of the many items a doctor always needs on the job, and as John had learned, _this_ doctor needed it in his personal life too.

Climbing back onto the bed, he grabbed Sherlock's thighs, kneading them carefully, as they were ticklish too, and leaning in to kiss along them, the soft intimate touch of his lips visibly exciting the man beneath him.

"John, you haven't even started yet!" Sherlock said, his voice doing the slightest quiver that no normal person would ever hear.

But John did.

John always did.

He _lived_ to hear and see the differences no one else ever knew.

John opened the tub of Vaseline, coating his fingers and setting it aside.  
>He gripped Sherlock's right thigh firmly in his left hand, guiding it up and to the side so he could gain access.<p>

He slipped his first finger in slowly, requesting the muscles to prepare for intrusion, rubbing his finger in and out in short circular movements.  
>He twisted his finger, adding in another and searching Sherlock's prostate out.<p>

He nudged and rubbed the gland expertly, stimulating it slowly, as to make things easier and far more pleasant for Sherlock later.

as he worked his fingers about, Sherlock's breathing slowly began to quicken, his face flushing as a heat began to pool in his stomach.

John removed his fingers, using the tub of Vaseline again, to apply a generous amount of it on his own cock, grabbing the back of Sherlock's legs and pressing in, careful to go slow, so Sherlock wouldn't clench and hurt them both.

once the head was fully in, he pushed a bit harder, the slick substance between them caressing the path with it's blessings, letting John Sheath himself fairly quickly, soft kisses planting themselves along the knees, shins and lower thighs of Sherlock's long graceful legs.

Sherlock smiled up at John, he always was a romantic, even during angry frustrated or desperate sex, he made sure to apply kisses and sweet words.

"Sherlock..You're so beautiful." John mumbled into his skin, as if on que to the man's thoughts.

He pulled out, pushing back in at a slightly faster speed than before.

Sherlock spread his legs slightly wider, taking a moment to enjoy the subtle friction of John's shallow, careful thrusts, before wrapping his legs around the man, and flipping them.

He circled his hips, grinding down On John's cock, before swiveling back up and doing it all again. [Something he had learned from The Woman, although don't ask how.]

John groaned, gripping Sherlock's hips and thrusting up hard.

God he was amazing.

Sherlock kept up his pace of circling hips, and fast bouncing thrusts, his mind and thoughts slowly deteriorating, being replaced by a high better than any drug he'd taken, or any case he'd solved.

John sat up, wrapping an arm around Sherlock's waist, his other arm braced behind him to keep him sitting up.

Sherlock was becoming more and more overwhelmed with the pleasure, gripping John's shoulders and letting strained moans echo off the flat's walls.

John leaned in, pressing Sherlock onto his back and pulling out, his best friend whimpering in the frustration of losing his source of pleasure, "Damn it John!"

He looked him in the eyes, and Sherlock knew, flying up at him and kissing him needily, not caring about anything else at this point, but to become one with John in every damned way.

John edged to the right, Sherlock bracing his forearms on the bed, as he was mounted from behind, John pushing into him, building speed as his body took control, leaving both there minds to work at a later time.

He threaded his right hand into the dark curls of his beloved, yanking him up so that his back was pressed against his chest, his head tilted and neck bared.

He took advantage of the spance of markable skin, nibbling hungrily at his neck, rutting into him, and gripping his hip with his free hand, letting it trail down teasingly before gripping his cock and pumping along.

It wasn't much longer before Sherlock was screaming and coming.

Sherlock was moaning and lost in the pleasure, and while close, John was confident he could hold out for a few moments at least.

That is..he was until- "J-John!" Sherlock had moaned his bloddy name!  
>John let out a low, load groan as he came inside of him, his body shuddering as he rode out his orgasm.<p>

John pulled out, leaning back so that he sat on his feet, watching Sherlock drop to his hands, his arms trembling in such a way that he knew he would be collapsing further very soon.

"Still bored?" he teased, unable to help himself.  
>"Not at all…give me a few minutes, I may need a repeat performance to keep me occupied."<p>

-END-

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**Review pretty please ;w;**


End file.
